


College

by Awesome_Orange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Orange/pseuds/Awesome_Orange
Summary: Au in which Sam is in his last year in High School and is going to a convention to decide what college he should go to.





	College

It had taken years to convince his dad to let him go to college. Actually, Sam still wasn't sure John was completely fine with it. Today he were supposed to go to a convention to check out different colleges and see which one he wanted to go to.   
John wasn't home and Sam hadn't gotten around to getting a drivers license yet so he went to ask Dean to drive him to the convention.   
Dean was in the garage, fixing up Baby. He was just wiping his oily fingers on a cloth when Sam entered.  
"Dad's still not home. You'll drive me to the convention?"  
"Yeah," Dean answered. It was clear that he had been expecting this. They got into the car and drove off.  
"You sure about this?" asked Dean after a while. "You know he'll probably cut you off from the family if you go."  
"Yeah," Sam answered. "But I can't live all my life as a hunter. This is my one chance at a normal life."  
"What's so great about normal anyways?" Dean muttered under his breath but he didn't bring it up again. Instead he turned on the radio and blasted Led Zeppelin for the rest of the journey. Sam groaned quietly but he knew the rule (because Dean reminded him basically every time they were in the car together) "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."  
Soon they were stopping outside the huge convention building. Slowly, Sam got out of the car. Dean cast him a glance asking if he should come with or stay.   
"C'mon," Sam said in answer. "I here they sell pie at these things."  
So Dean followed him into the convention building and, seeing something that looked like pie in the distance, he set off to check it out.   
Sam had only taken a few steps in the direction of the nearest table when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw that it belonged to his father. He was speechless for a few seconds before stuttering out "D-dad, what're you d-doing here?"  
John smiled slightly.  
"I've come to support my son," he answered. "If you're still interested in Law, I think Stanford looks really good."  
Sam stared in surprise for a moment. Then a wide smile spread across his face and he engulfed his dad in a long hug.   
"Thank you," he whispered.   
"Well, I thought I'd better stay around and make sure you don't forget to put salt on the windows in your new apartment."


End file.
